Modular plastic belts are designed as chains (one belt module in each row of the belt) or brick-laid belts (having more than one belt module in one or more rows). The belt modules have intercalated link ends with bores for pivot rods which hingedly join the module(s) to those of the adjacent rows. Pivot rod retaining provisions are necessary to avoid the rods from escaping of the belt.
Many modern modular conveyor belts have a small belt pitch, often 0.5 inch or smaller. Due to this small belt pitch there is very little space available for rod retaining systems such as clips or locks. Possible solutions are known in the art such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,645,160 and 7,108,127. In these cases the rod ends are furnished with retaining rings, which engage in the outermost links by a press fit or abutment of a ring against the link face. Although these solutions solve the problem of retaining the rod, in small pitch belts, extraction of the rod for disassembly remains difficult. This is particularly important for cleaning, maintenance, or repair of the belt. Therefore, there is a need for a rod retaining system, which is well retaining the rod but also allows easier extraction.